One More Winchester
by kineret
Summary: Alexis Winchester is the unknown baby sister of Sam and Dean. She is not aware to the "family busyness"; she only knows that her father's name is John and that she has two older brothers that know nothing about her existences. (Full summary inside).
1. Chapter 1

**Hi,**

 **New story, this time about the TV show, "Supernatural".**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **One More Winchester**

 **Summary:** **Alexis Winchester is the unknown baby sister of Sam and Dean. She is not aware to the "family busyness"; she only knows that her father's name is John and that she has two older brothers that know nothing about her existences.**

 **Everything is changes when she stumbles on a series of books that describes her siblings (John showed her a picture once) as a supernatural hunters, or more importantly, when the king of hell shows some interest in her.**

 **Chapter 1:**

Alexis Winchester just got in to the library.

She is seventeen, lives with her mom (Kate Silverstone) and ones in a few years she get a visit from her father, John Winchester. He didn't come for a while.

She had her mother green eyes and her father dark hair. She wasn't very tall, but not short either.

Alexis was wearing dark jeans, white tank top and a black leather jacket. On her feet she had black hiking boots.

She was sitting in the library, reading a book she just found. 'supernatural-volume one'. Her eyes went wide when she read trough the book about Sam and Dean that fit exactly to the description she got from her father.

It's Friday afternoon when she start reading.

Alexis is sitting to read until the time of closing.

She took the next book home, read all night and came back to read on the next day. She did the same on Sunday, and the next two weekends until she finished the whole series.

* * *

Alexis dropped the last book in the series on the desk in the library, shocked. This must be her brothers, and if it's them, the whole supernatural world is real?

She put the book back to its shelf and went back home.

* * *

"Mom, I am home," called Alexis. No answer.

"Mom?" asked Alexis.

She walked to the living room. On the floor she found her mother.

"Mom!" called Alexis, rushing to her side.

She looked for pulse, but found nothing. Her mother was cold too.

"Mom…" she whimpered. And then she smelled it, sulfur.

Alexis wiped her tears and rushed to her room.

She packed a bag with some clothes, her toiletries, photos, her laptop, cellphone and all the money she could found in her mother safe.

As she came back down the stairs two men were waiting for her.

They turn a black eyes look at her.

 ** _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis-"_**

Alexis started mumbling the exorcism, and then one of the demons smashed her head to the close wall and everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi,**

 **New story, this time about the TV show, "Supernatural".**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 2:**

As Alexis and her bag (the demons chose to take it with her) are on the road to unknown place, the angel Castiel follows Crowley, the king of hell.

"Dean," said Castiel to the phone. "Yes Cas?" asked Dean. "I can't get in to Crowley's house, it protected against angels." Said Castiel.

"Tell us where you are, we will deal with that," said Dean.

"Yes, one more thing," said Castiel.

"What?" asked Dean.

"A car just stopped in front of the house. Two demons were leading a girl with her bag- Dean,"

"What now?" asked Dean.

"They smashed her head and carried her in," said Castiel.

"Fine, we will see what's up when we get there," said Dean.

Castiel gave them the address and finished the call.

* * *

"What happened to her and what is that bag?" asked Crowley.

"We killed her mother, and waited. She didn't come back, so we left," said one of the demons.

"Why did you kill her mother?" asked Crowley, pinching the bridge of his nose, annoyed. The demon shrugged.

"When we came back she was down with this bag, she tried to do us an exorcism, so we knocked her out, and took her with the bag," said the second demon.

"When we got here she was up already and she tried to do us an exorcism, so we knocked her out again," finished the first demon.

"Fine. Tie her to the chair and leave us," ordered Crowley.

* * *

Alexis looked around her in the darkened house. She just woke up and her head was throbbing. She could hear talking from the other room and two gun shots. She started to straggle with her chair.

Alexis looked up as three men came in.

"Ha you are up; Dean, Sam, meet Alexis Winchester, or the way I like to call her, mini-Winchester," said Crowley.

Alexis blinked in confusion. Her brothers are here?

"What rubbish is that?" asked Dean angrily.

"Amm… I am Alexis, my dad is John," said Alexis.

"I found her, not that I was really looking for her, and my demons brought her here, to me," said Crowley.

"After they killed my mom," said Alexis. Tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Collateral damage," said Crowley.

"Collateral damage?! You son of a bitch! **_Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis-_** _"_

"Hold your breath darling, this wouldn't work on me," said Crowley, smirking.

Sam rolled his eyes, and went to release Alexis from her chair.

"I am Sam, by the way," said Sam as he pulled her on her feet. She smiled for a moment before she started to sway.

"What the hell have you done to her?" asked Sam. "My demons knocked her head ones or twice," said Crowley.

"Sam, she may be lying, how do you even know she is his daughter?" asked Dean.

Alexis pulled a photo from her wallet.

"It's my dad, seventeen years ago, at the day I was born, holding me," said Alexis, holding to Sam's arm.

Dean sighed.

"Take her and let's go," said Dean.

"It was pleasure mini-Winchester," said Crowley as they passed by him, Sam carrying her bag.

Alexis glared at him and threw her fist to his face. He groaned. "Take her before, I will regret of bringing her to you," growled Crowley, clenching his jaw.

Dean smirked.

* * *

Alexis lost conscious before they got to the car.

Sam carried her to the back seat and they started to drive.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi,**

 **New story, this time about the TV show, "Supernatural".**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 3:**

"Now what?" asked Dean, driving away from Crowley's house.

"She will be safer with us," said Sam.

"Are you sure? With all of the dicks-angels we have on our tail?" asked Dean.

"What do you think will happen to her on her own?" asked Sam.

Dean sighed.

They heard a groan from the back seat.

Dean looked up.

"Hey there, how are you? I am Dean, by the way," said Dean.

"I think I am going to be sick," said Alexis.

Dean hit the brakes. No one will throw up in his baby.

Alexis was about to get out of the car when she heard a rustle of wings.

She turned back in to the car and screamed.

Sam and Dean covered their ears.

"Hello," said Castiel.

"Hi, Cas," sighed Dean.

Alexis stared at him.

"Hello, I am Castiel; you are a little bit bloody and green," he stated.

"Cas, this is Alexis, she is our baby sister," said Sam.

Castiel looked at her.

"Your father was very productive," said Castiel.

Dean chocked.

"Sorry was that offensive?" asked Castiel.

Alexis laughed. "You are cute," she said. He wrinkled his nose. "I am not a kitten or a puppy," he stated. She chuckled and groaned, holding her head.

Castiel put his hand on her forehead, she jumped for a moment, until she felt the warmth that flew through her body, and the pain washed away.

"Wow! What was that?" she asked looking between her brothers and Castiel.

"He is an angel, a good one, that on our side," said Sam.

"Cool, wait, there are bad angels?" she asked looking at Castiel.

"Unfortunately yes, my brothers lost their way," said Castiel. She frowned, and closed the door, letting Dean to go back to driving.

* * *

While driving to Bobby's the brothers filled her in about their part in the apocalypse.

In Bobby's house she was introduced to Bobby, Ellen and Jo.

"Do you think we are going to die?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," answered Castiel. Alexis stared at him and started to laugh.

He frowned.

"Oh, was I supposed to lie?" he asked innocently.

"Don't worry about it, puppy," she said, stroking his hair and kissing his forehead before standing up, and walking out to Bobby's junk yard.

Leaving a frowning Castiel, behind.

* * *

Alexis started to jump from one car to the other, flipping in the air and landing on her feet.

"That was impressive," said Dean. Alexis turned around.

"Thanks Dean," she smiled.

"How are you in hand to hand combat?" asked Dean.

"I know how to fight, I was in martial arts class for years," said Alexis.

"Weapons?" asked Dean.

"Guns, rifles, bow and arrows," said Alexis.

"So dad made you a hunter without giving you the knowledge of the supernatural world," said Dean. She shrugged. "I guess," said Alexis. He nodded.

"How did you found out about the supernatural world?"

"The books, I read all of them," said Alexis.

"Those damn books," he grumbled.

She giggled and he made a face.

* * *

Alexis hugged herself.

"I am sorry about your mom," said Dean.

"I didn't bury her, or let anyone know what happened, she is probably still there, lying on the living room floor," she chocked.

"It wasn't your fault, you were taken by demons," said Dean.

She nodded.

Alexis wiped her tears.

"Come on, let's get drunk before we die," said Alexis.

"You are a minor," stated Dean.

She snorted at him and walked in to the house.

He followed her, shaking his head in a smile.

* * *

It was 2 a.m.

Alexis was drunk, while Castiel that drank much more than her was feeling nothing.

She lied on the couch putting her head on his lap.

He looked at her. She was giggling uncontrollably.

"You are drunk," he stated quietly.

They were the only ones that were still awake.

"I know," she giggled, and he frowned.

"Do you think that my mom is o.k.? in heaven I mean," she asked, looking up at him.

"Yes, people that get to heaven are usually o.k." he replied.

"Thank you Cas," she mumbled, drifting in to sleep.

Castiel shifted a little bit until he lied comfortably on the couch, Alexis sleeping against his chest.

He closed his eyes even that he didn't need to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi,**

 **New story, this time about the TV show, "Supernatural".**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 4:**

Alexis just snuggled closer to Castiel when Dean's voice boomed.

"RISE AND SHINE LOVE BIRDS!"

Alexis jumped startled and fell off the couch pulling Castiel with her.

He landed on top of her.

"Ah… Good morning?" said Alexis, looking up at Castiel.

"Hmm," he hummed and stood up, pulling her with him. She kissed his cheek and went to change and get ready for the new day, maybe the last one.

* * *

"Hey Cas, what's going on between you and Alexis?" asked Jo in a smile.

"What do you mean?" asked Castiel.

"You were cuddling," stated Jo.

Dean and Sam stared at him, waiting for his respond.

"She was really drunk, and fell asleep on me," said Castiel innocently.

When Alexis entered the kitchen everyone stared at her.

"What now?" asked Alexis.

Her wavy dark hair lied on her shoulders; she was wearing blue jeans, white V-neck shirt, her leather jacket on top of her clothes and her boots on her feet.

"We were just wandering about the two of you cuddling on the couch last night," said Dean with a smirk. She looked at him with a raised eyebrow, and grabbed a cup of coffee.

"I was drunk and fell asleep on him, not that is the business of any of you," said Alexis and sat next to Castiel.

A little laugh passed around the table.

* * *

"We need to arm you," said Dean.

They were standing in the junk yard.

"You know how to use a gun?" asked Bobby doubtfully. Alexis smirked at him and grabbed two guns.

She ran, jumped and flipped over cars, shooting at every empty bottle of beer she could see, and then she flipped in the air one more time and landed in front of Bobby.

She winked at him and turned back to Dean, getting some applause from Sam and the girls.

Castiel stared at her with blank expression. He really hoped that she will survive this.

* * *

In the end, Alexis had two knives, two guns, bow and arrows and a rifle.

The Winchester siblings and Castiel got in the black 1967 Impala. Ellen and Jo drove right behind them in an old truck they took from Bobby.

They drove to Carthage, Missouri.

They had a meeting with the devil.

* * *

Alexis was drumming with her fingers on the back seat.

Castiel was watching her.

 _Why do humans do that?_

He put his hand on her fingers.

Alexis looked up, and gave Castiel a warm smile.

She liked the sweet angel right from the start.

Alexis gave his hand a squeeze, which he returned.

"You o.k. back there kid?" asked Dean.

"I am fine," said Alexis.

"Hey, you can sit out if you like, this life is new to you, no one will say anything," said Sam softly.

"It's the family business, so the family is together until the end," said Alexis.

"You sound brave and sad, are you brave and sad?" asked Castiel.

Alexis burst out laughing.

"I like you, puppy," she said.

Castiel frowned and she laughed some more. He didn't let go of her hand.

* * *

They stopped in Carthage, Missouri and got out of the car. Ellen and Jo did the same.

"Why the town is so empty?" asked Alexis. She was standing next to Castiel.

"It's not, it's full of reapers," stated Castiel. She frowned at him.

"I will go found out what's going on," said Castiel.

Alexis grabbed his arm. He looked down at her. "I am coming with you,"

With a nod of his head they disappeared.

Alexis hoped she will see her brothers again, she didn't say goodbye.

* * *

The moment Castiel and Alexis got in to the room they were in a circle of fire.

"Hello Castiel and you are the new little Winchester, I heard about you… Alexis," said Lucifer, stepping out of the shadows.

"Not so new, I am seventeen after all," answered Alexis.

"Definitely a Winchester according to what I heard about your brothers," said Lucifer. She smiled.

"So you know you are going to lose," said Alexis.

"We will see about that, now, be quiet while the adults talks," said Lucifer. She glared at him, and stepped forward forgetting about the circle of fire. Castiel grabbed her hand and pulled her to his side, warping an arm around her protectively.

"Well, that's nice. Fell for a human? Never mind. Now, why are you fighting me? We are the same, you know what happens if I am killed? You will be next," said Lucifer.

"No he wouldn't. He have us, me and my brothers, and Bobby, we will kill everyone to protect Cas," said Alexis. "Really? Little you will kill everyone to protect- how did she called you? - Right Cas," said Lucifer. "I will kill you too," said Alexis. She could feel Castiel hold tightening around her.

Lucifer laugh boomed.

"She is so cute!" he called.

"Cute is a word for kittens and puppies," said Alexis, smiling up at Castiel. He smiled too.

"And odd like you, go figure," said Lucifer with a shrug.

"You are not going to use my brother, and you are not going to win this," said Alexis.

"We will see. Now, Castiel, Cas- I kind of like it- Cas, why don't you use the time I am gone to think, and change your mind? You can still join me," said Lucifer.

"I will die first," said Castiel.

"Well, I guess you will," said Lucifer and left.

* * *

Alexis stepped aside from Castiel, although she did stay quite close.

She watched a woman walking in.

Castiel grabbed Alexis hand again.

"Look who got himself a girlfriend," said Meg.

Alexis blushed and released Castiel's hand. He looked at her. "Trust me," she whispered and jumped, flipping above the flames.

"Alexis!" he called and tried to follow, only to be stopped by the flames.

"Hi there, you came to die? By my hands? What an honor," said Meg and jumped at Alexis.

Alexis blocked every punch, well, almost every punch.

Blood flowed from her nose after she didn't block one strong punch.

Alexis pulled a knife and sliced Meg's arm, then she grabbed her arm above the flames, letting the blood to break the circle.

Meg pushed up Alexis' hand that held the knife, causing her to slice her own face. Alexis yelped in pain.

Castiel got to Meg and tried to kill her with his powers. He couldn't.

Meg laughed, "Look who is out of juice."

Alexis knocked her head in the wall before she had the chance to laugh at Castiel some more.

Castiel made a step to heal Alexis, but she stopped him.

"I can heal you," he said, looking to the floor, offended. She brushed his hair in affection. "I know you can puppy, but I need you to keep your powers so you can get us and the others out of here," she said softly, and he nodded looking up, finding her smiling warmly at him, he smiled back.

Then Castiel took her hand in his and they disappeared.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi,**

 **It's a very short one, I know, so I going to make it triple chapter. two more will come today :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 5:**

Castiel and Alexis showed up behind the boys.

"What happened to your face?!" asked Sam touching it gently, she whimpered and pulled away.

"Never mind! Where are Jo and Ellen? What the hell is he doing?" she whispered.

Sam shook his head in sadness. Alexis paled.

"He is summoning death," said Dean.

"Let's get you out of here," said Castiel.

He touched Sam and Alexis and disappeared.

Then he came back for Dean and did the same.

* * *

Dean started to drive. Alexis was wiping some of the blood from her face, while Castiel put a hand to her forehead to heal her.

"Who did it to you?" asked Dean.

"Meg," said Alexis.

They turned to look at Castiel.

"I was trapped in a circle of fire, Alexis jumped above the flames," stated Castiel.

"I am fine," she promised.

After a while of silence, Alexis asked what happened when she and Castiel were away.

Sam told them about the death and sacrifice of Ellen and Jo, and the colt that didn't work on Lucifer, and the massacre he did, killing all the children and women in town and then using the men as demons that in the end, sacrifice themselves so he can summon death.

"I hate that guy," said Alexis in tears.

Castiel squeezed her hand in comfort.

Alexis snuggled to his chest as they drove quietly.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi,**

 **I am going to make it a triple chapter, this is the second, one more will come today :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 6:**

Alexis was lying on the bed in a motel. Sam was out; buying some food and Dean was watching T.V.

Alexis was thinking about Castiel. She didn't see him in a while. They were hunting ghosts while avoiding angels and demons that wanted Dean and Sam.

She actually missed him and hoped he was alright.

Sam came in with burgers, fries, beers and of course, pie.

"Alex, dinner," called Sam as Dean was already at the table, grabbing a beer.

Alexis climbed off the bed, sitting at the table in a sighed.

"What's up with you?" asked Dean.

"I miss Cas, do you think he is alright? We hadn't seen him in a while," said Alexis. She looked at Dean with hoping eyes.

"Don't worry about Cas, he can take care of himself," said Dean.

She nodded and started to eat her dinner.

* * *

It was about two hours later that a rustle of wings made Alexis jump off the bed.

"Castiel!" she called happily and jumped at Castiel, throwing her arms around him.

He hugged her back, burying his face in her hair. He missed her too.

Dean cleared his throat and Alexis jumped away from Castiel, blushing deeply.

Sam looked at her with a raised eyebrow. She coughed and moved aside.

Castiel looked indifferent.

* * *

"What's up Cas?" asked Dean.

"I met with Anna, she went back in time to kill your parents before they will conceive with Sam," said Castiel.

"Who is Anna?" asked Alexis.

"An angel that was prisoner in heaven, I believe she was released so she can kill Sam and this way prevent the apocalypse," said Castiel.

"Can you send us back?" asked Sam.

"Yes, although I am not as strong as before," said Castiel.

Dean and Sam nodded.

"You are staying here," said Dean.

"Fine, only because I know that Cas doesn't have much power left to begin with," said Alexis with a frown.

Dean kissed her forehead, and Sam stroked her hair.

"Stay safe Sam, Dean. You too, puppy," said Alexis, in a smile.

She laughed when Castiel wrinkled his nose.

Castiel put one hand on Dean shoulder and the other on Sam's, and with a rustle of wings they were gone.

All Alexis had left to do was to wait.

* * *

It was about an hour later when the door burst open and two demons got in.

Alexis rushed to her bag, pulling out a bottle of holly water and sprayed it on the demons causing them to scream in pain.

One of the demons waved his hand, throwing Alexis on the mirror, shattering it. She groaned and stood up. She pulled her bow and arrows and shot two arrows one by one, hitting the demons throats.

Alexis watched the demons crumpled to the ground, blood covers everything. Black smoke got out of the men mouths and disappeared out the open door.

* * *

Alexis was still at the bathroom when Dean and Sam came back from the past.

She just finished showering after pulling out all the shreds of glass that got stuck in her body.

She came out warped in a towel.

"What the hell happened here?" asked Dean.

"Where is Cas?" asked Alexis.

"I asked first," said Dean.

"Two demons an hour after you left. Where is Cas?" she answered in frustration.

"He should be still at the past," said Dean.

"What?! So how did you come back?" asked Alexis as she pulls some shorts and tank top to put on.

"Michael showed up, saved us and sent us back," said Sam.

They told her about the battle with Anna and Uriel. While protecting Mary and John, Michael possessing John to save Mary and themselves and send them home.

They had no idea where Castiel was at the time since sending them to the past took a toll on him, and he sent them to move on while he is trying to get better.

Alexis sighed and sat on the bed.

"I will get rid of them," suggested Sam.

"Yeah, and I will clean up in here," said Dean.

* * *

When they finished, the room looked… well, o.k.

"I think she is in love with him," stated Sam quietly, as they watched Alexis sitting on the bed, trying to hide her tears from them.

"He is in love with her too; I actually started to see emotions on his stoic face since they met," said Dean.

"If he will not come back she will be devastated; first her mom, then Ellen and Jo and now Cas? It's like she is not finished grieving on one and she loses another one," said Sam.

"We are mostly in the same position, you know," said Dean.

"We are not a seventeen years old girl that barely experienced our world," stated Sam. Dean nodded.

* * *

Suddenly a rustle of wings let them know that Castiel came back.

"Castiel!" called Alexis and rushed to the swaying angel.

Dean helped her to put him on her bed as Castiel fainted.

Alexis rushed to the bathroom, and came back with a wet towel.

She wiped Castile's face gently.

"She wouldn't go to sleep now, would she?" asked Dean.

"No," sighed Sam.

"I will take the other bed, have fun on the couch and we will leave at the morning," said Dean.

"Why I am on the couch?" complained Sam.

"Because I called first on the bed," said Dean. Sam rolled his eyes at him.

"Good night Alex, Dean." said Sam.

"Good night Sam, kid," said Dean.

"Good night boys," said Alexis.

* * *

Alexis watched over Castiel as he rested when suddenly he opened his blue eyes.

"Hi there puppy," she said softly.

"You look awful," stated Castiel. She laughed.

"Sorry, did I was offensive again?" asked Castiel innocently.

"It's alright, my sweet angel," she said softly, kissing his forehead.

Alexis lied next to him, pulling the blanket on top of them. Castiel snuggled to her body and put his head on her chest.

Alexis stroked his hair until he closed his eyes and drifted in to sleep.

With a last kiss to his head, Alexis drifted in to sleep too.

* * *

Dean and Sam were the first ones to wake up.

"Look at those two," said Dean.

Alexis ended up cuddling against Castiel chest.

"Yeah, we need to go, thought," said Sam.

"Right," said Dean and walked to the bed.

"Wake up! Alexis! Cas! We need to go!" he shouted.

Alexis jumped from the bed and ended up on the floor, while Castiel grabbed Dean's throat.

"Hey! Hey! Cas, relax," said Sam, rushing forward.

"Oh. My apologies, you startled me," said Castiel, releasing Dean.

Dean coughed.

Castiel leaned down and pulled Alexis to her feet.

"What wrong with you?" asked Alexis angrily.

"Sorry I -"

"Not you puppy, Dean," said Alexis and stroked his cheek.

"Ah," said Castiel.

"We need to go," said Dean.

"Fifteen minutes," she growled and went to take a shower.

* * *

Alexis came out of the shower, warped in a towel.

Castiel couldn't take his eyes off her.

"Would you stop staring at my naked sister?" asked Dean.

"Right, sorry." Said Castiel.

"Man, you are still staring," said Dean.

Castiel ignored him.

Alexis smiled, took some clothes and went back in to the bathroom to get dressed.

After that they hit the road, to the next town, next motel and the next case.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi,**

 **I am going to make it a triple chapter, this is the last one for now :)**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 7:**

"What's up in this town?" asked Alexis, as they got in to the motel room.

"A couple ate each other to death," said Sam.

Alexis and Castiel froze.

"Couples eat each other up in this town?" asked Alexis.

"It's not like you have anything to worry about, you are not a couple and Cas doesn't eat," said Dean, smirking.

Alexis blushed and threw a pillow at her brother which he caught.

Castiel tilted his head at her, which made her blush deeper.

Sam cleared his throat.

"Guys? Case over here,"

"Right, let's go snoop," said Alexis.

"We are not 'snooping' we are investigating," said Dean.

"Tometo, tomato… let's go," said Alexis.

"You want a salad?" asked Castiel as they walked to the car.

Alexis giggled and kissed his cheek as they got in to the back seat.

Castiel looked confused.

* * *

"I will go to the coroner, Sam you will check the scene," said Dean. "I am going with Sam," said Alexis. "I will see you soon," said Castiel and disappeared.

Alexis huffed but said nothing.

"What, missing your valentine already?" teased Dean.

"Shut up Dean," snapped Alexis.

"Easy there grouchy," said Dean.

"Don't call me that," said Alexis.

"I am sometimes calling Sam a bitch but I think it will be really offensive to you," he grinned and she growled at him. Sam rolled his eyes at them as Dean dropped them at the scene and drove to the coroner.

* * *

Sam flashed his FBI badge.

"And the girl?" asked the officer.

"She is with me, a volunteered assistant, ah- she does it for credits at school," said Sam.

"It's school hours," said the officer.

"I have a free period," said Alexis.

"Right, come on in," said the officer and left them alone.

* * *

"What a nerd," said Alexis. As she is walking in to the apartment.

Clothes and blood were all over the kitchen.

Alexis sniffed around.

"No sulfur," she called out.

"No EMP either," said Sam.

"So no demons and no ghosts, which mean no possessions either." Concluded Alexis.

"True. Let's hope Dean had more luck." Said Sam as they took a walk to the motel room.

* * *

"No ghosts or demons," said Alexis, grabbing a beer.

"How was with the coroner?" asked Sam.

"Well, their stomachs were full," said Dean, and Alexis made a face.

Not much later, more bodies showed up.

* * *

"I need a badge," said Alexis as the coroner left them alone with the bodies.

"No one will believe you are a fed'," said Dean, looking at the body from a distance while Sam checking it closer.

"I can say I am older than I look, because right now we look suspicious and ridiculous, two feds' and a woman that follows them around," said Alexis.

"She is right," said Sam.

"What?! Who will believe she is a fed'?!" asked Dean.

"It doesn't matter who will believe, she will have a badge; she doesn't need more," said Sam.

Alexis stuck her tongue at Dean and went to look at the heart that Sam was holding.

"Is that Enochian?" asked Sam.

"What's Enochian?" asked Alexis.

"Angels' language," said Dean.

"Oh. Is the other heart has it too?" asked Alexis.

Sam checked the other heart.

"Yes, but I have no idea of what it could mean," said Sam.

"let's call Castiel," said Alexis.

"I am here," said Castiel, startling the three.

Alexis turned to him, and jumped at him, capturing his lips with hers.

Castiel froze, Sam and Dean stood there with their mouths open.

Alexis pulled away, and with wide eyes over what she did, she rushed out of the room.

* * *

"What was that?" asked Dean.

"I'm… confused," said Castiel.

Sam and Dean looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Why did you call me?" asked Castiel.

"Those victims has Enochian mark on their hearts, see?" asked Sam, showing him one of the marks.

"It's cupid's mark," said Castiel.

"He is real?" asked Dean, shocked.

"Very, but he is harmless. He is actually a cherub, low rank angel," said Castiel.

"Well, not so harmless, I have too many dead people," said Dean.

"Right. Why your sister kissed me?" asked Castiel.

"It's not the time," said Dean.

"Right," said Castiel, a deep frown on his face.

"Cas," said Dean.

"What?" asked Castiel.

"Let's go stop cupid," said Dean.

"Right," said Castiel and followed them out.

* * *

Alexis sat at the restaurant in town.

 _I kissed Castiel, why did I kiss Castiel?_

Alexis was looking at her cup of coffee when Sam took a seat in front of her, Castiel by her side and Dean in front of him.

She turned red and refused to look at any of them.

"The mark was of cupid," stated Sam.

"Great," mumbled Alexis.

"He is here," said Castiel. She nodded.

Dean ordered a burger.

When it came he looked at it, and then put it down.

"Are you o.k.?" asked Sam.

"Not hungry," said Dean.

"Are you eating that?" asked Castiel and took the burger and started eating without waiting for a respond.

Alexis looked at him, confused.

"Why did you kiss me?" ask Castiel between bites.

Alexis turned a deep red.

"Hey! Focus! We are looking for cupid, remember?" said Dean.

"Here he is," said Castiel. Pointing at a couple that suddenly started to kiss passionately.

* * *

After sending them to a back room, Castiel showed up right there, apparently alone.

After doing a revealing spell, cupid showed up, naked.

He hugged Dean, and then Castiel and Sam.

"I will pass," said Alexis, turning to stand behind Castiel.

"A hug is cupid's hand shake," stated Castiel.

"I don't hug naked men," said Alexis, concentrating at Castiel's back so she wouldn't see the naked man.

"Never mind girly, it's cool," giggled cupid.

"Thanks, now, why do you kill people?" asked Alexis.

"Kill people? I am not killing people, I make couples according to my orders and move on," said cupid.

"Orders from whom?" asked Sam.

"Heaven; Mary and John Winchester were one of my best works, so does, John Winchester and Kate Silverstone," said cupid.

Dean punched him angrily and cupid was gone, crying.

"Why did you do that?" asked Sam.

"No, I get him. It disturbing to hear something like that. It's like your parents didn't chose each other, like we weren't here if cupid didn't interfere, he shouldn't have tell us this," said Alexis.

"Exactly," said Dean.

"O.k. but it wasn't him then," said Sam.

"No," agreed Dean and Alexis.

After that Castiel left them to investigate.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi,**

 **New chapter, hope you will like it...**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 8:**

After hearing about another weird death but finding no mark, and more deaths like suicides and OD's just in the last few days, they realized that love is not the only thing that happens.

Sam disappears for a while and comes back shortly after with a briefcase he took from a demon he struggled with in an alley.

"What's in there?" asked Alexis.

"We don't know," said Dean.

"Open it," said Alexis. Dean stared at her.

"Chicken," she mumbled and opened the briefcase.

A white light burst out, when it faded Castiel showed up with hamburgers.

"What was that?" asked Sam.

"That was a human soul," he said.

"Since when you are eating?" asked Sam.

"It's actually a clue; this town is starving, more than that it's Famine, the horseman, riding on his black steed. He can apply to anything: love, food, drugs," said Castiel, looking at Alexis. She avoided his eyes, blushing.

"And the soul?" asked Sam.

"He feed on the souls of his victims, I guess demons supplies him with the souls until Lucifer will be ready to walk on earth," said Castiel.

After figuring out that they should get the ring of Famine, Sam confessed that he is hungry to demons' blood and can't come.

They locked him up and went to found Famine.

* * *

Dean, Castiel and Alexis went to the morgue after getting a call from the coroner assistant.

They find out that he drank himself to death after being sober for 20 years.

After realizing that he still has his soul, they choose to wait and follow the demon that will come for the soul, using him as bait.

They followed the demon to a restaurant.

"Cas, get the knife, teleport in, cut the ring off, and teleport out," said Dean.

"O.k. I will be right back," said Castiel and disappeared.

Alexis stared at the restaurant.

"How are you doing?" asked Dean.

"In control, more or less," said Alexis.

"You know that he gave you hunger for something you already had before, right?" asked Dean.

"I know that I fell in love with Castiel long ago," said Alexis.

"You didn't act on it until today, not really," stated Dean.

"I have my share of religious classes. Angels not allowed mixing with humans," said Alexis.

"Cas is not an ordinary angel," stated Dean.

"True, but he knows his rules," said Alexis.

"Maybe, and he should have been here already," said Dean.

"Let's go then," said Alexis, leading the way in.

* * *

Inside they found Castiel eating hungrily raw meat. On a wheel chair was Famine and with him were demons that grabbed Dean and Alexis.

"Dean Winchester," said Famine. "I wander, what is your hunger?"

"You have no effect on me, I take what I want, when I want it," said Dean.

Famine put a hand on Dean chest, causing him a bit of pain.

"There is a hole in you that I can't fill, you are not hungry because you are already dead," said Famine.

"Don't listen to him Dean, you are not hungry because you are already full. You have love of family and friends, you don't have a moment boring, you have a purpose to your life, you can have your food, and women, you have your Impala- your baby as you call it. You are full of life big brother, not dead," said Alexis in tears. Dean gave her a small smile.

Famine looked at Alexis, and her eyes were full of tears, staring at Castiel, that for a moment looked up at her as she talked to Dean.

"What do you crave, young one? Or should I say who?" asked Famine.

She gasped as her love for Castiel that was already big, got bigger and painful by the simple fact that she knew that she can't have him.

"Kid, it's alright, we will deal with this later, you are a Winchester, and the Winchesters never give up on anything or anyone," said Dean.

Famine whispered something and suddenly a black smoke came out from one of the men and got in to Alexis.

"No!" called Dean.

 _How could they forget? How did they let her walk around without a tattoo that will protect her from being possess?_

Alexis turned to Dean with black eyes.

"I liked this young one, she is strong," said Famine.

Dean started to mumble:

" ** _Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare..._** _"_

The demon that held Dean knocked him out before he could finish his exorcism.

 _No, no, no. I need to get out of here, how do I get out? Dean! Cas!_

* * *

Sam burst in to the restaurant, sending the demons flying.

"Hello Sam," said Alexis with black eyes, smiling a horrific smile.

Dean woke up looking at Sam and Alexis.

Sam stared at his sister, gaping.

 _Out, out, out…_

 _Exorcisme._

 ** _"Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satanica potestas, omnis incursio infernalis adversarii, omnis legio, omnis congregatio et secta diabolica. Ergo, omnis legio diabolica, adjuramus te...cessa decipere humanas creaturas, eisque æternæ perditionìs venenum propinare...Vade, satana, inventor et magister omnis fallaciæ, hostis humanæ salutis...Humiliare sub potenti manu Dei; contremisce et effuge, invocato a nobis sancto et terribili nomine...quem inferi tremunt...Ab insidiis diaboli, libera nos, Domine. Ut Ecclesiam tuam secura tibi facias libertate servire, te rogamus, audi nos."_**

Black smoke came out of Alexis' mouth and disappeared. She fell to the ground, exhausted.

"Strong little one, Lucifer should choose you as his vessel," said Famine.

"Michael and Lucifer will get no Winchester ever, the Winchesters never give up on anything or anyone," she said standing up tall.

Dean smiled at her proudly.

She walked forward, taking the knife from the floor by Castiel.

"We were the last ones you messed up with," she said strongly and cut the ring with his finger off.

Then she daggered all the demons, killing them.

Castiel stood up, the hunger gone.

"I think I am feeling sick," said Castiel.

The Winchesters chuckled in a moment of relief.

They already had two rings of the horsemen, War's and Famine's, not that they know that they will need them.

* * *

After that, Castiel put Sam in Bobby's panic room.

They could hear him crying and screaming for help.

Alexis was sitting in the junk yard, hugging her knees, and looking to the sky.

* * *

"Let's go," said Dean.

"What? Where?" asked Alexis, confused.

"To make you a tattoo that will prevent you from being possessed, I can't believe we left you so unprotected," said Dean, leading her to the car.

"It wasn't your fault, you were dealing with so much already," said Alexis.

"I am your big brother, it's my job to protect you and Sammy," said Dean, driving to a local tattoo store.

"Not everything that happened is your fault Dean," said Castiel.

Alexis gave him a smile from the front seat, which he returned. Dean smirked at them.

"How did you pushed the demon back out anyway?" asked Dean.

"At first I freaked. I mean, I was locked up in my own head. Then I did an exorcism," she shrugged.

"That's… incredibly smart," said Dean proudly.

"She is smart," said Castiel.

"Thank you puppy," said Alexis with a smile.

"You're welcome," said Castiel.

Alexis giggled and Dean rolled his eyes.

* * *

After talking to the big very tattooed man in the tattoos' store, Alexis lied on the seat shirtless.

"Tell me again why you have to be half naked?" asked Dean, as the man prepared his ink and needle.

"Because I want it to be at the same spot like yours and Sam's," said Alexis.

"Ready?" asked the man.

She nodded.

As the needle touched her skin Alexis maid a face.

"Is it hurt?" asked Castiel.

"Yes," said Alexis.

"Will it help if I hold your hand?" asked Castiel, tilting his head.

Dean rolled his eyes.

She reached for him and he took her hand in his.

"I noticed that you do that a lot in difficult situations," said Castiel.

She giggled.

"Man you are odd," said the tattoos' guy.

"So I have been told," said Castiel, frowning. Alexis squeezed his hand, and he looked at her. She smiled warmly at him.

* * *

After that they were back at the car.

"Cas, who called you odd? I mean we know you are odd, but we usually don't call you like that," said Dean.

"Lucifer," said Castiel.

"Of course, the stupid bastard," said Dean angrily.

"He is not a bastard, he can't be, God created all of the angels alone," said Castiel.

Dean sighed.

"It's a way of speech puppy," explained Alexis.

"Oh, it's an insult to Lucifer?" asked Castiel.

"Yes Cas, don't over think it," said Dean.

Castiel nodded.

* * *

They got to Bobby's place.

After checking on Sam, Alexis went back to the junk yard, sitting to think and wonder.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi,**

 **New chapter, hope you will like it...**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **R &R**

 **Chapter 9:**

Alexis spent the whole night on the ground in Bobby's junk yard.

"Hello," said Castiel sitting next to her.

"Hi, puppy," she replied.

"He will be o.k. Sam has done it before," said Castiel. She just nodded.

"I heard what Famine told you, did he talk about me?" asked Cas. She sighed.

"Don't you know the answer to this question Castiel?" asked Alexis.

"I am not sure, people and emotions confuse me," he said honestly.

She chuckled and stroked his hair.

"Why it was so painful to you? I mean, you pretty much controlled your hunger," said Cas.

"He made my feelings much stronger while I know that we will never be together," said Alexis.

"Because of heaven's rules?" asked Cas.

She hummed.

Castiel frowned. He knew heaven rules, but he couldn't ignore what he feels, especially when he knows that angels don't supposed to feel.

"What's on your mind puppy?" she asked after a while.

"You are brilliant, and strong, and good, so good. Cupid said he had orders to make your parents a couple, I think that he got those orders because the world needed you in it, I need you in it too," said Castiel softly.

Alexis looked at him with wet eyes.

"But heaven's rules-"

"I broke more than a few of those, this rule, I think I should brake," he cut her off.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. Castiel frowned.

"Did I make you sad?"

"No," said Alexis.

"Then why are you crying?" he asked confused.

"I am happy," she smiled. He sighed.

"People are confusing," he said.

"True. Sometimes they confuse me too," said Alexis.

"Really?" he asked, doubtfully. She laughed and kissed his lips shortly.

"I am not good at this," stated Cas.

"Me neither, we will learn together." promised Alexis, and kissed him again.

* * *

It took Sam a while to get 'clean' of demons blood but he finally succeeded.

"Alex come on!" called Sam.

"One minute!" she called back.

Alexis' arms were warped around Cas' neck, while his were around her waist.

"Just call my name if you need me and I will be right there, meanwhile I will keep looking for God," promised Cas.

Alexis nodded and captured his lips with hers.

The time that took Sam to get 'clean' was the best time she ever had. When she wasn't talking to Sam and trying to calm his mind, she was with Cas, training in hand-to-hand combat, talking on random stuff, kissing.

Alexis deepened the kiss. Her tongue got in his mouth, dancing with his. He pulled her closer to him, holding her tight.

"Alexis Claire Winchester! Get your butt in here right now, or I swear to God I will send your boyfriend back to heaven!" called Dean.

"Coming!" she called back.

"Go, I will see you soon," said Cas in a smile.

Alexis kissed his lips shortly.

"Alexis!" called Sam and Dean together.

"Go!" said Cas and she rushed to the car.

* * *

The three siblings were sleeping. Dean was sleeping in one bed, Sam and Alexis in the other one.

Alexis didn't want Sam to sleep on the small couch, and knew that he wouldn't let her sleep on it, so they share a bed. Lucky for them, Alexis was quite small so she could fit with huge Sam in one bed.

Alexis woke up first. She screamed when she saw two men with guns aimed at them. Sam jumped in the bed, so did Dean in the other one.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Dean.

"We are hunters like you- well, not exactly, we didn't start the apocalypse," said one of the hunters.

"Wait, we can explain-" started Dean.

Three shot guns later, the Winchesters were over, dead.


	10. Chapter 10

Hi,

Sorry for the long waiting, I was really blocked.

R&R

Enjoy :)

 **Chapter 10:**

Alexis opened her eyes.

"Dean? Sam?" she called.

She looked around. She was in a farm, horses all around her, and for a moment it made her smile.

Then she remembered. The hunters, the guns' shots. She was dead, so she is in heaven.

Castiel. He wasn't very popular at heaven at the moment, so he couldn't come there.

She is all alone.

* * *

Alexis stroked one of the horses. He was pure white; the truth was that all of the horses there were exactly the same.

"Castiel, I am desperate, puppy, please help me," she whispered.

"Alexis,"

"Puppy?" she asked looking around.

The horse pushed her with his big head.

She looked at his big dark eyes.

"Listen to me because I don't have much time," she saw the horse moving his lips.

"You are the horse?" she asked, shocked.

"Not really. Listen, you need to found your brothers, and the three of you should avoid the light that roaming around, it's Zachariah, he wants to send you back to earth," said Cas.

"And that's a bad thing? Who is he by the way?" asked Alexis.

"He is an angel that wants to force your brothers to say yes to Michael and Lucifer. You need to find an angel, his name is Joshua, and the rumors said that he talks to God now and then. He will be able to tell you anything about God whereabouts," said Cas.

"O.k." said Alexis, looking at the talking horse.

"Good luck, my Alexis," said Cas.

* * *

After that, Alexis climbed on the horse, and with a whistle two more joined her.

She rode through a forest, the two other horses right behind her, when she noticed the light.

"You can't hide forever, unless you don't care about your sister," called Zachariah.

Dean jumped forward, Sam right behind him.

"What have you done with Alexis?" called Sam.

"She died too, didn't she? But she is not here, I made sure she will get somewhere else, a place you know well, Dean." said Zachariah, smirking.

Dean palled.

Alexis rode faster. She burst through the threes, her horse lifting his front legs. Her hair was waving behind her.

"Filthy liar," said Dean.

The front legs of her horse landed in the place Zachariah was standing a moment after he disappeared.

"Hi," she smiled at them from her place on the horse.

"You o.k.?" asked Sam.

"Yes, you two?" asked Alexis.

"Yes," they said together.

"Did Cas talked to you too?" asked Alexis.

"About Joshua? Yes," said Dean.

"So grab a horse and let's go," said Alexis.

They stared at her.

"You don't know how?" asked Alexis.

They shook their heads. She sighed and climbed down to help them get on their horses.

"Now what?" asked Dean.

She whistled and the horses galloped behind her horse.

* * *

"Where are the brakes of that thing?!" called Dean.

Alexis laughed.

Suddenly a man showed up in front of them.

"Whoa!" called Dean when his horse lifted his front legs.

"Hold tight!" called Alexis.

She jumped off her horse, and stood in front of Dean's horse, calming him down.

Dean stumbled off the horse, Sam got down more gracefully.

"Joshua?" asked Alexis.

"Yes, my dear girl," said Joshua. "Follow me,"

They followed him in to a garden.

* * *

"I have an order from God to you, he said 'back off'," said Joshua.

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis.

"He wants you to stop looking for him," said Joshua.

"But the apocalypse-" started Alexis.

"He knows, he said that it's not his problem," said Joshua.

"Not his problem?!" asked Dean angrily, startling Alexis.

"He has done for you more than he ever done. He put you on the plane when Lucifer rose, he brought back Castiel, he gave you salvation in heaven despite your crimes," said Joshua.

"We are going to lose," whispered Alexis in tears.

Dean pulled her to his chest.

"We will win, with God or without him," said Dean, kissing the top of her head.

"I am sorry. Don't try looking for him anymore; he doesn't want to be found," said Joshua before sending them back to earth.

* * *

Alexis, Sam and Dean were back at the motel.

"Castiel," called Alexis.

He showed up in the middle of the room.

Sam told him about God, and that he doesn't care anymore.

"You, son of a bitch! I trusted you! I… I… Arrgg!" he called angrily, looking up.

Dean looked at him, a bit amazed by the anger that came from the usually stoic angel.

Alexis grabbed his arm before he will disappear. He looked at her, his sad eyes mirroring hers.

Alexis kissed his lips softly. Stroking his cheek.

"It's alright, everything will be alright," she comforted him.

Castiel put his head on her shoulder, letting her hug him.

* * *

"Where are you going?" asked Dean.

"I called the office, the room next door is empty, Cas and I are going to sleep there, I am on my way to pay in the office," said Alexis.

"Why?" asked Dean, suspicious.

"So we can talk privately, cuddle. We can't sleep four people in a room for two, we barely sleep three people in here," said Alexis.

"O.k. no funny business," said Dean, giving her some cash.

"Does he mean sex?" asked Cas.

Dean chocked and Alexis blushed.

"Yes," said Sam.

"I don't think we are going to do that," said Cas. "Right?" he turned to Alexis.

"Ah, no puppy, not tonight anyway," said Alexis, blushing deeply.

"Just go," groaned Dean.

Alexis nodded, grabbed her bag and went to pay at the office, Cas right behind her.

* * *

Alexis just came out of the shower, warped in a towel.

"You are very seductive," stated Castiel.

"I am?" she asked as she burrowing through her bag in a search for some clothes.

"Yes," he sighed.

She kissed his lips softly.

"I will be right back," she said, stroking his hair and going back in to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

Alexis was in shorts and white tank top. She sat in the middle of the bed.

Cas looked at her, his face still sad.

Alexis threw aside his rain coat, suit jacket, tie and shirt.

"Take off your shoes and get over here," said Alexis.

He did as she said.

Alexis couldn't take her eyes from his naked torso.

They got under the blanket.

"We are going to die," he whispered.

He stroked her bare arm, sending chills through her body.

"Dean said that we can win without God and I believe him, we are going to be alright," she promised.

"Tell me about your heaven," he changed the subject.

"My heaven?" she asked confused.

"Every person has his own heaven, a room, a park, a house, a golf field… what was yours?" asked Cas.

"A farm with white horses," said Alexis.

"Odd." Said Cas.

"What's odd puppy?" asked Alexis, stroking his face.

"When I died, it was before we met, I got to my heaven, it sounds like yours," said Cas.

"Really? Does it mean something?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know, maybe," said Cas with a deep frown.

She kissed his lips softly. Cas pulled her to his warm bare chest, warping his arms around her and deepening the kiss. His tongue got in her mouth, dancing with hers.

They were kissing until they needed to take a breath.

They both were gasping, their eyes bright.

"My lips are sore," stated Cas.

Alexis chuckled.

"In a good way or in a bad way?" asked Alexis, curious what his answer will be.

He seemed thoughtful for a moment.

"In a good way, it made my whole body tingling, it's a good feeling," said Cas.

"I feel my body is tingling too," she said in a smile.

He kissed her again. And she laughed in to the kiss happily.

* * *

Five minutes later, Alexis' phone rang.

"Seriously Dean?" asked Alexis.

"I am just checking if my baby sister is alright, what are you doing?" asked Dean.

"Sex," she replied and finished the call, turning her phone off.

"Hey, I want you to keep this on you all the time," said Cas, pulling an angel blade from his coat.

She nodded, and put it in her jacket.

* * *

"Are you alright?" asked Cas.

"Yeah." She replied, kissing him slowly.

Then she turned her back to him, warping his arms around her.

"Sleep well, my little Alexis," he whispered to her.

"Sweet dreams, puppy." She answered before drifting in to a sweet sleep.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 11:**

The next day, Sam came in to Alexis's room, telling her that Dean is gone and that he thinks he is going to say 'yes'.

After dressing up quickly and hitting the road, they manage to found Dean in a motel room.

"Dean what are you doing?" asked Alexis.

"That is the only way to finish it, since God left us alone," said Dean.

"Right, so you are doing the same? Like dad, like my mom, like God? You are going to leave me, just like them," she said with tears.

"I don't have a choice! If I don't do it, they will wipe off the earth and none of us will be here," said Dean.

"We will find another way," said Sam.

"There isn't any, and you can't stop me," said Dean.

"True. That's why we brought back up," said Alexis.

Cas showed up and with a light touch to Dean's forehead, they disappeared.

* * *

After fighting with Bobby and his siblings, they took him to the panic room, making sure he wouldn't be able to flee and say 'yes' to Michael.

Alexis was in the living room with Cas, when he started to feel bad.

"Puppy? What's wrong?" she stroked his hair.

He vanished a moment later.

* * *

Alexis was walking back and forth in the living room.

"Kid, tell me, why do you call Cas puppy?" asked Bobby, trying to distract her.

"When we met I told him that he is cute, he made a face and said it's a word for puppies and kittens," said Alexis.

"It is," said Cas that showed up with someone very muddy.

"Castiel!" she jumped on him.

"I am a little bit muddy, which makes you a little bit muddy right now," said Cas.

"I don't care, I was so worried about you," said Alexis, kissing his lips sweetly.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you," said Cas.

"You are o.k. it's all that matter," said Alexis, hugging him tight. He kissed the top of her head.

* * *

After realizing that the muddy man was Adam, another child of John, the angels brought back from the dead, so he can be Michael's vessel instead of Dean, the siblings don't know what to do.

"I can't let him die instead of me; too many has done it before, mom, dad, Ellen, Jo. I am not letting Adam to die too," said Dean. "Eventually you will say 'yes' to Lucifer, someone needs to be there to stop you from destroying the planet, and it's going to be me,"

"What about Alexis?" asked Sam.

"She has Cas," said Dean.

"He is not her brother," said Sam.

"She is a strong kid, she will be fine," said Dean.

"Exactly, she is still a kid, she has no parents, and we are on this job. You are. She looks up to you, probably more than she ever looked up to dad, since she barely knew him, she needs you," said Sam.

"She will have to settle for Bobby and Cas; there is no other way," said Dean.

Sam left him after that.

Then everything went to hell.

* * *

After Dean ran and was brought back by Cas, they found out that Adam was taken in to 'heaven waiting room' as Dean called it once.

They went for the rescue.

Cas take out the angels that guard the room by making the blooded sigil on his chest and touching it when the angels got to him, which make him and the angels disappear in a flash. Alexis whimpered but joined Sam and Dean anyway.

"All the Winchesters siblings together, how lovely." Said Zachariah.

Sam tried to take him out but Zachariah gave him what he gave to Adam, and Sam started to cough up blood too.

"Stop!" called Alexis.

"The pretty girl in the Winchester group of maggots," said Zachariah.

"Well, our dad needed to do something right," said Dean, winking at Alexis. She gave him a tearful smile.

"Now, I will say 'yes'," said Dean.

"How do I know you are not lying?"

"Do I look like I am lying?" asked Dean.

Zachariah chants for a moment.

"Michael is on his way,"

"Of course I have conditions," said Dean.

"Like?"

"I want to keep some people safe," said Dean.

"Make a list,"

"And I want Michael to get rid of you," said Dean.

"He wouldn't do it; do you know who I am after I deliver you to him?" asked Zachariah angrily.

"Expendable," said Alexis.

Zachariah grabbed Alexis, pushing her to the wall.

"Let go of her!" called Dean and Sam together.

"No, that's what you are. You see, Sam is the vessel for Lucifer, Dean, is the vessel for Michael, and Adam is only plan B but he is still useful, you on the other hand, not so much. You are just a girl, a soul mate to a meaningless angel," his hold on her neck tightening.

"A-n-d y-o-u-r d-e-s-t-r-u-c-t-i-o-n," she stammered.

Alexis produced from her jacket sleeve the angel blade Cas gave her and shoved it in to Zachariah's chest.

She closed her eyes tightly as Zachariah die, his bright grace shining through his body and black wings showed on the floor.

"Let's go!" call Dean as the room started to shake, Michael was coming.

They ran, but Adam didn't manage to get out. When Dean tried to go back and save him, the door knob burned his hand.

* * *

"Now what?" asked Alexis, as they got back in the car.

"We will do it our way, no stupid destiny, no nothing," said Dean.

"Do you think Cas is alright?"

"Sure, he has been through worst," said Dean.

She didn't see him sharing a look with Sam.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 12:**

The Winchesters were on the road in the middle of the night at Munchies, Indiana.

"Hi Dean, what's this place?" pointed Alexis to their left.

"Ha. It looks like a hotel," said Dean.

"Here? In the middle of nowhere?" asked Sam.

"What can I say? We got lucky," said Dean, grinning.

Alexis rolled her eyes.

* * *

They parked outside, and got in to the glorious lobby.

Alexis didn't care for any of this, she missed Cas. She heard her brothers talk with the counter guy.

"Alexis, there is pie, and all you can eat buffet," said Dean grinning.

"I am not hungry," said Alexis.

She sat at one of the tables next to Sam. Dean took some pie and failed miserably to flirt with a woman at the buffet.

"Come on Alex, you need to eat," said Sam stroking her hair.

She snuggled to his chest, sobbing.

"Shh… It's alright, he is fine, I am sure; he probably just decided to lay low and forgot to tell us, you know how he is with what important and what not," said Sam softly.

She chuckled sniffling. "He knows nothing about it when it comes to humans,"

"Exactly, he will be fine." Promised Sam.

Dean just came to the table.

"Another one?" he asked quietly as Alexis drifted in to sleep in Sam's arms.

Lately she had crying attacks.

"Yeah," sighed Sam. "I wish he would have showed up already, she keeps crying,"

"You know how he is, he will show up eventually," said Dean.

"I hope so, because that's what I keep telling her." said Sam, hugging his sleeping sister.

* * *

After going to their room (Sam carried Alexis to her bed) Sam couldn't shake the feeling that something is going on in the hotel.

They left Alexis a note and went to investigate which end up with them being captured by a bunch of gods:

 **Ganesh** \- a Hindi elephant god (can turn in to elephant)

 **Odin** \- king of Asgard (in the look of an old man)

 **Kali** \- the destroyer (a beautiful woman in red dress)

 **Baron Samedi** \- a voodoo spirit

And more.

"We are so screwed," said Sam.

Alexis woke up, looking around at luxurious empty room.

She noticed the note from Dean.

 **Hey kid,**

 **Something is not right in this place, we went to investigate.**

 **STAY IN THE ROOM.**

 **XOXOXOX**

 **Dean and Sam**

"Jerk," she mumbled and got out of bed.

She put her angel-blade in her belt, two knives in her boots, a bow and arrows on her back and two guns in her hands. She also had some extra bullets.

She was ready and angry.

* * *

Alexis went down to the lobby first.

Empty.

She tried the entrance door.

Locked.

 _It was a trap, whoever it was, wanted us here._

Next was the kitchen, she didn't find workers, but was astonished to find humans in the freezer.

Alexis tried to break the lock on the freezer but she failed.

"Back off!" she called. The humans backed as much as they could.

Alexis shot the lock and the humans were free.

"Hide, and at the moment the entrance doors are open, run," she ordered and they nodded.

* * *

The gods looked to the doors of the ballroom.

"What was that?" asked Baldur.

"Thunder," said Gabriel (the arc-angel, known to the gods as Loki- god of mischievous).

Then the doors are open and Alexis storms in.

"Why this kid never listens?" asked Dean.

"Who is this pretty kid?" asked Gabriel.

"Sorry to disappoint you mate, my sister already loves another angel," said Dean.

"Castiel? Really?" asked Gabriel as Kali holds an angel-blade to his chest.

"Did you hear from him?" asked Alexis, looking at Gabriel with pleading eyes.

"Nope, sorry," said Gabriel. "I am more fun, if you want an angel,"

She glared at him. "Fuck you,"

Dean grinned at her proudly.

"Ooh so touchy," said Gabriel just before Kali stabbed him.

Alexis looked away from the blinding light.

* * *

Alexis looked at the name tugs.

"Gods, really? From all the places on earth you chose to drive in to the hands of a bunch of gods?!" asked Alexis.

"Not my fault, they lured us here on purpose," said Dean.

Alexis turned to the gods.

"O.k. here is the thing, I am assuming you think you can lure Lucifer over here and together kill him, you can't. he is stronger then you, and older then you,"

Shouts started up.

"Shut the fuck up! none of you is older than the angels or stronger than them," said Alexis.

"I just killed one," said Kali, smirking cockily.

"I killed one, weeks ago, and I am a seventeen years old human. Most of the angels are nothing compared to Lucifer, you can't win, he will slaughter you all," said Alexis.

"So what you suggest child?" asked Kali.

"Let the humans I released from your freezer go, then we can talk," said Alexis.

"And if I will not like your deal?" asked Kali.

"You can kill me," said Alexis.

"Alex!" called Sam and Dean together.

Kali shrugged.

"Mercury (one of the gods), go to the lobby and let the humans go," said Kali.

"Dean and Sam will make sure it's done," said Alexis.

"Sure," said Kali.

* * *

When Dean and Sam came back, they didn't come alone. They had Gabriel with them, telling the gods that they were tricked by the trickster.

Then the lights started to flicker.

"He is here," said Alexis.

She watched as some of the gods went out and didn't come back.

"Zap us out!" asked Dean.

"They can't, Lucifer blocked them," said Alexis.

Her brothers stared at her.

"I can feel it," she shrugged.

Sam and Dean shared a confused look.

* * *

Lucifer came in with his deteriorating body.

Baldur tried to stand up to Lucifer that killed him with one punch.

Kali lit up her hands with fire and tried to hit him too, but he threw her away easily.

Gabriel helped Kali up to her feet and pushed her to the brothers, giving them some porn DVD and asking them to guard it with their life.

"Alexis!" called Dean.

She lifted her hand, gesturing to one more moment.

"Ohh, you are staying for me?" asked Gabriel, smirking.

"Do you ever shut up?" she asked annoyed.

"No," said Dean, Sam, Lucifer, Kali and Gabriel at the same time.

Alexis frowned and shook her head.

* * *

"Lucifer," said Alexis.

He tilted his head at her.

"If you want to suggest yourself as my vessel, I appreciate the offer but no thank you," said Lucifer.

Alexis frowned.

"Would it even work?" asked Alexis.

"Of course, you **ARE** a Winchester; I just don't think I am attached enough to my feminine side to choose a female's vessel," said Lucifer.

"Brother, did you just made a joke? I can't believe it!" called Gabriel.

"Shut up!" called Alexis and Lucifer at the same time.

"By the way, I wasn't offering. I have a question thought," said Alexis.

"Ask away,"

"You don't happen to have Cas do you?" she asked.

Lucifer looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"I am desperate," she stated.

"I can see that, and no, I don't have your Cas," said Lucifer, smirking.

Alexis sighed.

"Let's go now," said Alexis, walking to her brothers.

"Not so fast," said Lucifer.

Gabriel pushed him to the other side of the room before he had a chance to say anything else.

The Winchesters and Kali rushed away and in to the Impala.

* * *

Kali disappeared from the back seat the moment they were far enough from the hotel.

"What the hell was that?!" asked Dean.

"I want Cas back!" she called angrily.

"Easy, Alex, easy," said Sam softly as Dean shrank from her outburst.

"I am proud of you, you were bad-ass, against those gods and Lucifer, definitely admirable, although, I told you to stay at the room," said Dean.

"If I did what you told me to do, the people were dinner and Sam and you were saying 'yes'," said Alexis as they parked and got a room at a motel.

"So not true," said Dean, throwing his bag away and putting the CD in the computer.

Alexis rolled her eyes at him.

"Thank you Alex," said Sam in a smile, hugging her with one arm and kissing the top of her head.

They watched the CD that started like any porn movie with a naked woman.

Sam covered Alexis' eyes with his hand.

"Seriously?!" she asked, pushing his hand away.

Then she saw Gabriel.

"If you are watching this, I am dead."

He rumbled and mock and then he said some important things.

"The cage is out there, and you can push Lucifer back in, but- you will need a key to open the cage, four keys actually, the rings of the horsemen,"

They shared a look.

"Can't say I'm betting on you boys," he added, "but I've been wrong before."

Then Sam closed the computer, the images become too much for all of them.

"Well we already got two rings; we only need the ones of Death and Pestilence."

"That's all?" asked Sam rolling his eyes.

"It's a plan Sammy," said Alexis softly before laying on the couch, warped in her jacket, turning her back to them.

They could hear her sob, even that she tried to be quiet.

"We need to find Cas," said Sam quietly, covering Alexis with a blanket.

"And fast," agreed Dean before they went to bed too.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 13:**

Castiel didn't show up yet. Alexis is depressed but keep a strong face in front of her brothers.

They met Crowley again, and told him that the colt didn't work. He told them that he couldn't know that it wouldn't work, but promised them some help in founding the two horsemen.

Apparently he has a demon that works with the two horsemen. He asked that Sam will stay away from this one.

That's how Alexis found herself sitting in a waiting room to the office of a pharmaceutical company CEO (the demon- answer to the name Brady) with Crowley.

"So… How have you been Mini-Winchester?" asked Crowley.

She didn't answer.

"You know, you may manage to trick your brothers, after all they are not so bright, but I can see right through you, you are in deep pain," said Crowley.

"Unless you know where Cas is, leave me alone," said Alexis.

"Sorry, I don't know where your feathered friend is," said Crowley.

Alexis turned away from him.

"So I be damned, Castiel got himself a girlfriend? The Mini-Winchester no the less, how does the big brother deals with that?" asked Crowley.

Then he zapped in to the office and came out with Dean.

* * *

When Dean tells Sam the new information about Brady (Brady was Sam classmate at college, and was possessed back then too, which led to Jessica- Sam's girlfriend- death), Sam is furious and wants to kill Brady.

After locking Dean and Alexis up, he went to do so, but managed to control himself.

Crowley kills some demons, making it look like Brady joined his side, but then he is tracked down by hellhound.

Crowley disappeared, leaving Dean, Sam, Alexis and Brady all alone.

"Dean?" whimpered Alexis, scared.

Then the dog bit her thigh; she screamed her lungs out from the pain.

"Alexis!" called Sam and hurried to her side, picking her in to his arms.

The dog growled and Dean shot it.

"How-w do we fight-t with a dog-g we can't-t see?" she gasped in pain.

"Well, Mini-Winchester, we get another dog that we can't see and let them fight among themselves while we are running," said Crowley that came back with his own dog.

They left the dogs and ran out.

Brady told them the location of Pestilence.

* * *

Dean took Alexis from Sam, taking her to a motel room while Sam finished up Brady.

Crowley is gone, and what they don't know is that he made a deal with Bobby, Death's location for Bobby's soul, which he accepts.

* * *

"It's alright, shhh…" Dean tried to calm Alexis down.

She was sweating and turning in the bed.

Dean bandaged her leg, but the bite was deep.

"Cas… Cas…" she mumbled.

"Castiel I don't know what happened to you, but I need you, Alexis need you, please," he called to the ceiling.

Nothing happened.

Sam came in with some injections, hoping to get Alexis better.

* * *

Two hours later a knock on the door startled the brothers. Alexis was sleeping a fitful sleep.

Dean opened the door slowly, a gun in his hand while Sam standing by Alexis bed, holding a gun too.

Castiel walked in, his hands in surrender gesture.

"Cas?" asked Sam, lowering his gun.

Dean closed the door, his gun still up.

"Where were you?! She was crying for you for weeks! And what took you so long now? I called for you like two hours ago!" called dean angrily.

"Dean!" called Sam.

"I am sorry! I am barley an angel now, it was difficult to found you; I came on the bus," said Castiel.

"Oh," said Dean, lowering his gun.

* * *

"Cas?" asked Alexis weakly.

"I am here," he whispered, pulling her on his lap and in to his arms.

"What happened?" asked Cas while Alexis sobbing in his arms.

"Hellhound," said Sam.

Cas frowned.

He touched her forehead, healing her leg.

Alexis sighed in relief while Cas sighed in exhaustion.

"Your powers are that low?" asked Sam, worried.

"Yes, but she is more important," he kissed her head.

"Have some rest the two of you, we will talk in the morning," said Dean, and they left them alone, moving in to the next room.


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 14:**

Alexis woke up an hour later. She was lying against Cas' chest. She looked up and was surprise to see him looking at her.

"Hello," he smiled, stroking her hair.

"I have missed you terribly," she said with wet eyes.

"I am sorry; I missed you too," said Cas softly.

"Where are my brothers?" asked Alexis as she got out of bed, trying to walk on her leg, and finding it perfectly fine.

"In the next room," he said, watching her walking around "I healed you before you fell asleep,"

"Thank you, puppy," she smiled.

She took off her bloody bandage and went to take a shower.

At the meantime, Cas threw his coat and suit jacket aside. He took off his shoes and socks and sat back on the bed, sighing.

* * *

Alexis came out of the shower, warped in a white towel.

Cas looked at her, his eyes shining.

Alexis walked to him and sat across his lap, warping her arms around his neck.

"You are very seductive," whispered Cas.

"I know, you told it to me once," she whispered back.

Alexis captured his lips with hers, kissing him deeply while releasing his tie, throwing it away and starting to open his dress shirt.

Alexis threw away his shirt too, not stopping their kiss.

Cas tangled his hand through her hair, pulling her closer.

Alexis pulled away, breathing hard. They were still extremely close. She threw her towel away, blushing under his stare.

Cas laid her down on the bed, taking off his pants and boxer.

"I never had the chance to have sex," stated Cas.

Alexis chuckled.

She loved his awkwardness, his bluntness, she loved him.

"Me neither," she whispered.

His blue eyes sparkled warmly.

"I think that I love you, I am still not sure with all the emotions humans have," he said tilting his head in thought.

"I think that I love you too," she giggled before pulling his mouth to hers.

They made love slowly, lovingly, learning each other body through kisses and caresses.

They made love until they fell in to a sweet sleep in each other arms.

* * *

The next day Cas woke up to a sweet kiss on his lips.

"Good morning," said Cas.

"Good morning, puppy," she smiled at him.

The door burst open "RISE AND SHINE- oh my god!"

Dean turned around, blushing deeply.

Alexis jumped out of the bed warped in the blanket, rushing in to the bathroom with some jeans, white shirt, panties and bra, her face deep red.

Cas got dressed quickly.

"Not cool man," said Dean while Alexis is still in the bathroom.

Castiel tilted his head.

"You are not approved of me having sex with your sister?" he asked.

"Obviously," said Dean, rolling his eyes.

"Why?"

"Why?! Because she is my baby sister!" called Dean.

"I don't understand; was it o.k. if it was someone else?" asked Castiel.

"No," said Dean.

"But you had sex with half of the planet, she only had sex with me," said Castiel, confused.

"So?! She is my sister," said Dean.

"I don't understand," said Castiel.

Dean sighed.

Alexis came out of the bathroom fully dressed.

"Leave him alone Dean," said Alexis as she is taking the tie from Castiel and tying it on his neck for him.

"Thank you," said Castiel.

She smiled at him and brushed his messy hair with her fingers.

They could hear the honk of the Impala from the parking lot.

"Let's go, Sam is waiting for us," said Alexis.

"This conversation isn't over," said Dean and walked out of the room.

Castiel frowned in confusion.

"Do you think that I did something wrong too?" asked Cas, guiltily, looking to the floor.

Alexis kissed his nose in affection.

"Of course not puppy, he is just acting like the protective big brother," she said softly, giving him another kiss and leading him out of the room and in to the car.

* * *

"What took you so long?" asked Sam as Dean got in the driver seat and got on to the road.

"I caught those two in bed," rumbled Dean.

"God! I am not your wife! Stop acting like I cheated on you!" she said angrily.

"You are my sister! He shouldn't-"

"Dean! Stop it, you know how she feels about him, and you know Cas, it's not like he will dump her tomorrow," said Sam.

"Dump you where?" asked Cas with a deep frown, looking at Alexis.

"It's just an expression puppy," said Alexis, stroking his hair.

"I don't understand," said Cas.

Dean sighed.

"I am sorry o.k.? I may have overreacted a little bit, I just wasn't prepared for this," said Dean.

"Apology accepted." Said Alexis, "where now?"

"Serenity Valley Convalescent Home, Davenport, Iowa" said Dean.


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 15:**

"Me and Sam will get in, you two will be the backup," said Dean.

"No way; it's a horseman we are talking about, we all go, or none," said Alexis.

"Why are you so annoying?" she glared at him. "O.k. fine. We all go," said Dean.

* * *

Alexis opened the door to the security room.

"Hi, I am looking for my grandma," she smiled sweetly.

The security man looked at her from head to toe.

"Technically you should go to the nurse, but I am sure I can help you princess," said the man, standing up, and putting his hands on her waist.

* * *

Outside Cas was looking in to the room from the door that was ajar. Dean looked at his face.

"Cas! Get back here!" he whispered as Cas opened the door and pushed the security man away from Alexis.

"What are you-"

He punched his face, knocking him out.

Dean and Sam came in a moment later.

"Cas you look scary," said Dean.

"No, he looks sexy," said Alexis, her eyes shining.

Cas tilted his head at her.

"O.k. o.k. enough with that," said Dean, pulling the knocked-out man to the corner of the room.

They sat in front of the monitors starting to watch for any sign of pestilence.

* * *

Alexis was curled up, sleeping, against Cas' chest that was sitting on one of the chairs.

"Hey guys, what are we even- looking for…" Sam's voice trailed off when he noticed the three-sleeping people.

"Hey!" he called, making them jump.

Alexis looked at Cas, while Sam and Dean kept talking about pestilence.

"Are you alright puppy? I thought angels don't sleep," said Alexis, causing Dean and Sam to stop talking.

"Well, after getting rid of the angels when we went for Adam, and healing you from the bite of the hellhound, I… well, basically mortal now. Mortals sleep," said Cas.

"Sorry man," said Dean.

"You are still my cute puppy," said Alexis, smiling warmly at him. He kissed her lips softly.

"Yuck, kill me now," said Dean.

Cas looked at him in confusion.

Alexis chuckled.

"He didn't mean literally puppy," explained Alexis.

Cas sighed and put his head on her shoulder.

 _People are so confusing_

"Hey look there! I think we found him," called Alexis. Causing the boys to look at the screens.

On the screens was a man that his face was unclear, apparently, his eyes ruined the image from the cameras.

* * *

The Winchesters and Castiel kept going in to the building, getting sicker the more they get to Pestilence.

"Guys?" said Alexis before she fainted, Dean, Sam and Castiel followed her not long after.

* * *

When they woke up, they were in a room with Pestilence, all of them very sick.

"Aren't you supposed to be an angel?" he mocked.

Castiel coughed.

Alexis was right next to him. She smiled at him and took his hand in hers.

Castiel got up with the last of his powers and cut off Pestilence ring finger, causing his abilities to not work anymore.

"It's already too late," said Pestilence and disappeared.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 16:**

A few more days passed, and while Dean was with Crowley busy in the search of Death, the last horseman, Alexis stayed with Sam and Cas.

"Sammy," said Alexis.

"Hmm?"

"What are you up to?"

"Nothing,"

"Liar,"

He sighed.

"After we open the cage, we will need to push Lucifer in. I will do it, I will tell him yes and then jump in," said Sam.

"No!" protested Alexis hotly.

"She is right; you will need to drink a lot of demons' blood to get your body strong enough to be Lucifer's vessel, and if you fail in the war between you and Lucifer, he and Michael will destroy the world," explained Castiel.

"So, what can we do?"

"Maybe…" her voice trailed off.

"Alex?" asked Sam.

"I need to go, I will talk to you soon," said Alexis.

She kissed Castiel's lips and with a wave to Sam, she ran out, leaving Sam and Cas to stare at the closed door of the motel's room.

* * *

Alexis paid for a room in the motel, away from the room she left Sam and Cas in.

She sat on the floor and closed her eyes.

"Joshua? I know you rarely leave heaven, but I need to ask you something,"

She waited patiently.

Ten minutes, twenty minutes, one hour, and two hours.

Her eyes were still closed when she heard a voice.

"Keep them closed my dear girl,"

"Joshua?"

"Yes, I am not in a vessel and my grace will blind you, so keep your eyes closed,"

"O.k. Joshua, is it true that I am Castiel's soul mate?"

"Do you have the same heaven?"

"Yes,"

"It's rare, angels don't have soul mates, but Castiel is a rare angel I suppose,"

She giggled, "Yes."

"Then yes, you are soul mates, I am sure you already noticed that it changes you,"

"Yes. Do you think…"

"Yes?"

"Do you think that I can stop the apocalypse without losing my brother? I have an idea but…"

"You're a brave and smart girl, have faith,"

"But you said God doesn't care anymore,"

"Faith is a strong power; it doesn't matter if you have faith in God, or just in yourself. Have faith my dear girl,"

"Thank you," she whispered as his voice trailed off.

Alexis pulled out her cellphone and dialed the number 666.

* * *

"Crowley?" said Alexis to her phone.

"Well, well isn't it the-"

"If you are still with Dean don't let him know that you are talking to me," she cut him off.

"Interesting. What can I do for you?" he risked a glance at Dean, and found him looking bored.

"Does Lucifer have a cellphone?"

"Yes,"

"Do you know the number?"

"Of course,"

"Can you give it to me?" she asked with a huff.

"What are you up to?"

"Stopping the apocalypse, you?"

"I don't think-"

"Give me the damn number or you will be sorry,"

"Oh?"

"Crowley!"

"O.K.! I will text it to you, no need to get you panties in a twist,"

"Jerk," she mumbled and hanged up.

Her phone beeped and she got a text with a number and the words 'No need to be mean love'. She rolled her eyes and called the number.

* * *

Lucifer looked at the unknown number on the screen of his cellphone.

He was sitting on Crowley's throne in hell.

"Hello, the devil is speaking,"

"Amm… Hi. It's Alexis, Alexis Winchester,"

"I am pretty sure that I told you that I will not take you instead of your brother for a vessel, and that I don't have your boyfriend," he stated.

"Again, I am not offering and I already got Cas back, he is fine,"

"Good for you little one. Now, why did you call me?"

"Where can we meet? I want to talk to you,"

"I am in hell at the moment," he said, curious to see her reaction.

"How do I get there without dying?"

"Practical and fearless, I am impressed,"

"Well?" she asked.

"A demon-"

"I don't trust demons," she cut him off.

"And you trust me?"

"Your core is pure, you **are** an angel,"

"It's a naïve thought but I will give you that one. Where are you?"

"Chicago, Illinoi."

"Mmm… can you get to the bar in the north of the city? Its name is 'The devil's dance',"

"Give me an hour," said Alexis.

"Sure thing, love,"

She ended the call and went back to Sam and Cas.

* * *

"Where did you go? We were worried," said Sam.

"It doesn't matter. I need to go again and I need you to trust me and don't do anything until I am back,"

"It's about the apocalypse? You have a plan?"

"Yes. If it will work, our troubles will be over, some of it anyway. If not, we will need to think about a new plan. I need you to have faith in me, and give me some time," explained Alexis.

"How long?" asked Cas.

"Wait what? No. she can't go alone she is a kid!" protested Sam.

"I have faith in my little Alexis," said Cas in a warm smile.

"Sam, just give me a few hours, a day top. I will be fine," she promised.

"Dean is going to kill me, but o.k. I will let you try whatever it is that you want to try,"

"Thank you, Sam."

Then she turned to Cas.

"I love you, puppy,"

"I love you too. Stay safe,"

"I will do my best."

She kissed Cas' lips, hugged Sam and went out of the room.

"Dean will kill me,"

"Probably," agreed the angel, making Sam to frown at him and sigh.

* * *

Alexis took a cab to the bar.

"Why are you waiting outside?" said Lucifer above her, since she was sitting on the curb.

"The doorman didn't let me in, I look under age and my FBI badge is at my bag that's in my motel room,"

"First, you are under age according to my knowledge, and second, FBI badge?"

"How do you think we get access to crime scenes when we hunt?"

"Oh. Didn't though about that,"

She shook her head with a sigh.

Lucifer offered her his hand.

She took it, stood up and they were gone.

* * *

Lucifer and Alexis got to Crowley's throne room.

Alexis released her hold on Lucifer's hand and looked around.

"Not my decor,"

"I know, it screams Crowley,"

"He gave you my number, didn't he?"

"Yes."

"Stupid dwarf,"

"I agree,"

Lucifer stared at her for a moment and then chuckled.

She looked at the dark room. Big throne, desk, books' cabinet full of old books and even older scrolls and a black leather couch.

Lucifer sat on the couch and gestured for the seat next to him.

"Something to drink?" he suggested as she sat down.

"From the hands of the devil, in hell? No thank you,"

He laughed.

"Let's start with some background, what do you know about angel-human soul mates' relationship?"

* * *

"She told you she has a plan apocalypse related and you just let her go?!" shouted Dean.

He was back at the motel, with Crowley and Death's ring.

"Ah… yes?"

"Sam!" shouted Dean.

"She would have go anyway, at least now we know what she is doing,"

"Do we?"

Crowley cleared his throat.

"What?" three voices called at him.

"Well, I may know where she is, and I may tell you,"

Dean glared at him.

Crowley just raised an eyebrow at him.

"Talk!" called Sam.

"She called me earlier today, asked for the devil cellphone number, which I gave her. So, if I will need to guess, the Mini-Winchester is with Lucifer, probably in hell, maybe in a restaurant or some other place in the city,"

Dean turned to Sam. "And you just let her go?!"

"I will call her," said Sam.

* * *

Alexis just finished telling Lucifer about her and Cas soul mate connection when her phone ranged.

"What's up Sammy?"

"Ooh its Sam, tell him I said hi," Alexis glared at him.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?!"

"Hi Dean," she sighed.

"Get back here, right now!"

"Nope,"

"Alexis Claire Winchester, get back here or you will get in so much trouble-"

"Dean, I am fine, and I will come back soon. Besides, Cas will know if I am in trouble. Tell him that I find out that we are soul mates and asked him to explain it to you,"

"Soul mates?"

"Bye Dean,"

She finished the call and turned off her cellphone.

"Now, where were we?"

* * *

"So, what do you want? You and Cas are soul mates, how it has anything to do with me?"

"I think that I can make this body work for you,"

"You think? And if I agree than what?"

"I have faith. Then you don't need to use Sam, and no apocalypse,"

"What's the fun in that? And you forget Michael, he wants me dead,"

"I will kill Michael. But no apocalypse. Do we have a deal?"

"Hmm… it sounds like a good deal. What am I supposed to do if I am giving up on the apocalypse?"

She shrugged. "Go study, get a job, have some children, go travel. The world is big and you were locked up for ages,"

He offered her his hand for a shake.

"You got yourself a deal, little one,"

She took his hand and shook it.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 17:**

Alexis looked around. She pushed the desk away, well, she tried to.

"What do you want to do with the desk?" he asked, smirking at her failed attempt to push the heavy desk.

"I want to clear the area, to get the desk to the corner of the room,"

"Why?" he asked and snapped his fingers and the desk was out of the way, leaving a clear space in the middle of the room.

"I am following my instincts… are there any sigils in Enochian that can increase my power?"

"Sure," he replied, and wrote a few sigils on a piece of paper.

Alexis pulled a knife and sliced her palm.

Lucifer pulled a bowl out of nowhere and collected her blood.

Alexis took the bowl and started to draw the sigils on the floor. By the time she was done the cut on her palm already healed.

"Ha," she looked at her healed palm in wonder.

"I think that you are developing a grace,"

"It's possible?"

"I suppose. You probably got some from your soul mate connection with Castiel and it's getting stronger as the time pass,"

"Cool," she grinned.

Lucifer rolled his eyes at her.

"Now what?"

She pulled him to stand with her in the middle of the room, the sigils on the floor surrounding them.

Alexis put her hands together, getting both of them covered in her blood, and then she slapped the floor hard, the sigils lit up and disappeared. She gasped as she felt the rush of power.

Alexis held Lucifer's hands in hers, closing her eyes.

She heard him gasp, and knew that something is happening.

Blood started dripping from her nose.

"Kid your nose…"

Then she opened her eyes in a gasp, and with a last flash of light, it was over.

"Kid?"

Her eyes rolled backward and she sank in to darkness.

* * *

"Cas? Cas are you alright?" asked Dean, when the angel swayed a little.

"Yes, I think its Alexis," said Cas with a frown.

"She is hurt? Where is she?"

"Dean. Give him some air," said Sam.

It was a few hours since Alexis left. Crowley already left too, and Dean, Sam and Cas stayed at the motel room to wait.

"I think she is o.k. I don't know where, but she is fine," said Cas after sitting down on one of the beds.

Dean and Sam shared some worried looks.

* * *

Alexis opened her eyes in a gasp.

"Easy, easy," said Lucifer. He was sitting on the edge of the couch; the same couch Alexis was lying on at the moment.

"It worked? You look better, do you feel better? What happened?"

He looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"Drink this first," he said, giving her a mug.

"What is it?" she looked in to the mug and saw some reddish liquid.

"Sweet tea. You fainted, and your nose bled. I healed you, but the tea will help too,"

"Thanks," she started to drink the tea slowly.

"And to your questions, yes, I feel better, and I think it worked. Although, you almost killed yourself in the process. You do have a grace, but it's not very strong yet,"

"Am I turning in to an angel?" asked Alexis.

"I don't think so, you still have your own body, it just contains grace, and you seem to be able to do everything angels can do but I think it will be a bit limited. I can't be sure; you are probably one of a kind,"

"Cool," she smiled and he chuckled.

"Finish your tea and I will take you back to your motel room,"

She nodded.

"Remember, no apocalypse, no Sam."

"As long as there is no Michael,"

"I will deal with that,"

He nodded.

Alexis stood up and swayed a little before fainting again.

Lucifer picked her in to his arms, and with a rustle of wings they disappeared.

* * *

Dean, Sam and Cas jumped in surprise when Lucifer showed up in their room.

He put Alexis gently in one of the beds and covered her in a blanket.

Dean rushed to her side, Cas and Sam right behind him.

"She is fine, just exhausted. See you around boys," and with a last smirk he was gone.

* * *

Alexis slept the whole night, Cas lying by her side, Dean and Sam sitting in the other bed, waiting for her to wake up.

She woke up at seven a.m.

"Good morning," said Cas softly.

"Hi puppy," she smiled.

"You are finally up," sighed Dean.

"Hi Dean,"

"Come on, go take a shower, Sam is on his way with breakfast, and then we will talk," said Dean.

She nodded and hopped in to the shower.

* * *

After Alexis took a shower and ate breakfast (coffee and pie) they sat on the beds to talk. Sam and Dean on one, while Alexis on the other, snuggling in Cas' arms.

Alexis told them about her idea, and the conversation with Joshua that led to the call to Crowley that led to her meeting with Lucifer and the deal she made.

"So, Sam is safe, and so does the world, and all you have to do now is kill Michael?" asked Dean.

"Yep,"

"Are you out of your mind?! How are you going to do that?!" shouted Dean.

"I have a plan, all I need is the horsemen rings," said Alexis.

Dean gave her the rings and they hit the road to Stull cemetery in Lawrence, Kansas.


	18. Chapter 18

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 18:**

Alexis was in the back seat next to Cas, thinking deeply.

"Hi there, are you alright?" asked Cas.

"Sure puppy," she smiled at him and kissed his lips.

"Alex," called Sam.

"Hmm…?"

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I am fine,"

"Well I am not. You acting alone again, refusing to tell us your plan,"

"Do you have faith in me Dean?"

"Of course, I do,"

"Then that's your part in my plan; I need you three to have faith in me, and that if my plan fails, be ready to run," said Alexis.

They just nodded stiffly.

* * *

As they came out of the car in the cemetery, Alexis hugged each one of them, and kissed Castiel deeply.

"It feels like good bye, why it feels like good bye?" asked Cas.

"I love you, puppy," she ignored his question.

"I love you too."

She waved to her brothers and walked to Michael that was already there.

"I have a bad feeling about that," said Dean.

"Me too," said Cas and Sam together as they watched Alexis walking away.

* * *

"Hello Michael," said Alexis.

"You are the other Winchester, the only girl,"

"Yes. I want to ask a last favor,"

"Yes?"

"Can I speak to Adam?"

"Why?"

"He is my brother; he was in the same position as me, illegitimate child of John Winchester. I want to talk with him for a moment, before you and Lucifer will destroy our world,"

He stared at her. "o.k." he shrugged.

"Adam? Are you alright?"

"I am not sure. They aren't going to bring back my mom, do they?"

"No."

"How do I get out of this?"

"Say no, it will throw him out," she whispered.

"Thank you,"

She smiled.

A moment later Adam fell to the ground.

"Yes," whispered Alexis.

* * *

Alexis was battling for control over her body.

She saw Dean and Sam helping Adam up, their faces pale.

And her Cas was standing where she left him, shocked.

She looked at her sad puppy and that was it.

Alexis threw the key to the cage, the four horsemen rings linked together, on the ground.

There was a big hole in the ground.

"I am sorry! And I love you, there was no other way!" she called with tears and jumped in to the hole as they screamed "Alexis no!"

The earth closed and that was it. Alexis was gone.


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi,**

 **New chapter.**

 **R &R**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **Chapter 19:**

Dean and Sam were at the car, shocked. They were driving Adam to his home town; he didn't want anything to do with the supernatural world anymore.

They couldn't believe that they lost Alexis, their little girl, their baby sister.

Castiel vanished to a place unknown to them, sad and broken.

They needed help, and they didn't know to who they can turn.

* * *

"You summoned me moose?"

"Yes Crowley. Alexis said yes to Michael and jumped in to the cage," said Sam.

"And?"

"And? We want your help!"

"We? I don't see squirrel in here,"

"Dean is… too sad to act,"

"Oh? The big brother feels guilty maybe?"

"Are you going to help us or not?!" snapped Sam.

"Not. Now can I leave?"

Sam released him from the devil's trap and he vanished.

* * *

"Are you seriously praying for God?" asked Dean that came in to the room to found Sam on his knees with closed eyes and clasped hands.

"Of course, not, daddy is still MIA, he was praying to me," said Lucifer in a smirk.

"You called for the devil?! The devil?!"

"At least I am trying something to get Alex back, the only thing you do is moping around and flinching when I say her name!"

"Something wrong with the little one?" asked Lucifer.

Dean gave him a look, hearing the softness in his voice when he talked about Alexis.

"She said yes to Michael and jumped in to the cage about a week ago, I tried witches of all kind, demons, angels and Crowley just left saying he wouldn't help,"

"I don't know how to help, which by the way doesn't mean that I want to help," stated Lucifer.

"Can't you just pull her out? You are the devil!" said Sam.

"If I could do that I wouldn't have needing you to brake me out,"

Sam sighed.

"You were our last hope," said Sam.

"Sorry boys. Keep looking," said Lucifer and vanished.

What he didn't say was that he will keep looking too.

* * *

Castiel was in Alaska, laying on ice, looking up at the northern lights.

 _Alexis. It's been four months. I can't feel you, I can't help you, I have tried everything. Oh, God please help me; father I need you._

* * *

"Was it worth it?" asked Michael.

He was in the cage, still in Alexis's body.

 _"At the moment, yes. Now…"_ she answered in her head. She had semi-control over her body and her hand was resting on her little baby bump.

"I shouldn't be here, the apocalypse should have happened, that was what father wanted,"

 _"Your father wants nothing, he abandoned you, he abandoned us,"_

"Your child is a Nephilim. He is forbidden," he changed the topic, knowing that this point hurts her, he could feel how much she missed Castiel.

 _"I will get out, we don't care about heaven rules, the angels made more crimes then the humans could ever do, they should be punished, not me, not us,"_

"You are stupid if you think that your child will live. Even if you do get out of here, my brothers and sisters will hunt you down,"

 _"That's it. Get out!"_ she snapped.

Alexis kept her eyes closed, laying on the cage floor with her back to Michael, that was without a vessel now.

"You will die here shortly without me in you,"

"No I won't. I have my own grace, Cas is my soul mate, I got some of his grace through our soul mate connection and it's growing as the time passes,"

In her head, away from Michael influence, she was praying to Joshua.

 _Joshua. Please help me, I saved two of my brothers instead of just one, I stopped the apocalypse, but I didn't know that I am pregnant. Please._

 ** _If you knew, what would you have done?_**

 _I would have done the same, but I would have find another way to save my world._

 ** _I needed to hear this answer my dear girl. It's time for you to go home._**

 _Thank you, Joshua. You are the best father a girl could ask._

She could hear him laughing before she disappeared.

* * *

 **Hi again,**

 **I'm going to put a poll on my profile, check it out :)**

 **Hope you enjoyed all the chapters I uploaded today...**


End file.
